


Alone

by DarkPugLord23



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ben has extra aliens, Betrayal, Other, Post-Fall of Beacon, Sans Swearing, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, because it's underfell sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPugLord23/pseuds/DarkPugLord23
Summary: It was an accident; he didn't mean to do it!Then again, who would believe a 11 year old, who was despised by every living being in the universe anyway?But all this would change, when he ends up in a world where another person has shared his fate. Betrayed by their own families.But he won't care.He would rather be ALONE...





	1. I'm Sorry...

Walking alongside an empty, desert road, a boy was brooding. He had brown, spiky hair, a white T-shirt with a black stripe going around the collar and down the front, green cargo trousers, black and white trainers and tan skin.

The 2 most striking things about this boy, was the bulky watch on his left wrist, which was mainly black with white highlights. It also contained a red hourglass symbol, pulsing with energy. The other thing was his red eyes, gazing right ahead into the distance.

This was Ben Tennyson, also known as 'Freak', 'Idiot' or 'Trash'.

As he slowly ambled along, his chest suddenly erupted in pain. Ben slowly reached a hand up to massage it, his mind going back to a few day prior. 

How was he supposed to know that Gwen would get angry at him?

**(Flashback)**

_"Urgh." Gwen Tennyson mumbled, looking at her cousin, whom she hated with a passion. There was no love between her and Ben, but he tried to be nice, in hopes of being friends with each other._

_She did have to admit, living in a town where everyone hated your guts kind of made her feel bad for him, and with the added pressure of the Omnitrix, the bad guys and the citizens who hated the aliens, despite the good work Ben has done for them didn't help either._

_After managing to fend off Animo once more, the two were standing out in the middle of a forest clearing in California, the Rust Bucket nearby, and a few tables scattered about. The sky was orange, with a few flecks of purple, which means it was getting close to night time._

_"What's the matter, Gwen? You seem angry." Said Ben, innocently as he turned to her, noticing the expression on her face. "Is something wrong?_

_Just hearing that tone of his instantly made any sympathy she had for him vanish._

_"Yeah, something's wrong. It's you! Why did Grandpa even bring you along on this trip?" Said Gwen, coldly. Her remark fell on deaf ears, because Ben hadn't reacted to it._

_"Hmm? What was that Gwen?" Ben asked, apparently not hearing her._

_"You know what, you little freak?" Gwen snapped, Ben flinching at her tone. "Why are you so nice to everyone?! Everyone hates you, and they always will hate you!"_

_She started advancing on Ben, who quickly backed away. He accidentally bumped into a table, and turned back to see Gwen's new dress was ruined by the Grape Soda he had on the table. Gwen noticed this, and she screamed. She had tolerated her cousin for one summer roadtrip, but no longer._

_"MY DRESS!!" Gwen shrieked, as she barged him to the side, causing the emerald-eye boy to fall into the ground with an "Oof!"_

_Just then, Grandpa Max stepped outside to see what the commotion was. Ben's face lit up; his grandpa would help him._

_"What's going on out here? I heard shouting." Said Max, also ignoring the fallen boy, much to the latter's dismay._

_Gwen turned to her elder relative, before screaming, "The freak ruined my brand new dress by spilling soda over it! I can't take it any more! I can't take him any more!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Gwen, I didn't mean it..." Ben said quietly, before picking himself up off of the ground, only to get sent sprawling back down, his left cheek red hot._

_She hit him._

_Just like the others, his family, the people at school, even random strangers. What scared him was that Gwen had never done that before. Looking at her now, his cousin looked like she was going to literally kill him._

_He tried to back away, but Gwen wasn't finished yet. She punched him in the face, giving him a black eye._

_"Can it, you little twerp! That was a new dress! Do you know how much that cost me!?" She screamed, making her cousin flinch in terror and pain._

_"I'm so-" Ben started to say before Gwen interrupted._

_"You are a freak! No wonder everyone hates you! Just because you have a watch that turns you into aliens, doesn't mean people like you any better! I bet the whole world would be much better if you weren't here!" She said._

_Ben started to hyperventilate; she was just like everyone else. He had tried so hard to make at least one friend, and here she was, beating him up. She stamped her foot onto his stomach a few times, until she heard a snap._

_A scream of pain erupted from the boy's lungs._

_"G-Grandpa... Please... help..." Ben struggled to say, and turned to his Grandpa for help, but he was shocked to see he had the exact same expression as Gwen on his face; an look of absolute hatred. "So why don't you do the world a favour, and just KILL YOURSELF!!" Gwen finished._

_The boy was shaken to the core; why had she said those things?_

_He looked back at her, and waited for any sign of regret, sadness, or sympathy in her eyes, but there was none, only malice and anger. After snatching up her dress, Gwen stormed inside the Rust Bucket._

_Ben pulled himself up and attempted to follow, only to find his way blocked by Max. "You're sleeping outside tonight, runt." He said, before walking in, and slamming the door in Ben's face._

_Ben stood in front of the door, shell-shocked at the previous events. He turned away, and went to sit on one of the logs around the camp-fire._

_He looked at a blue packet on one of the nearby tables, grabbed it, and sat back down on the log._

_'At least they left the marshmallows outside...' He though as he tore the bag open, and popped one into his mouth. After swallowing it, Ben's eyes started to water. He stared at the sky for a minute, thinking about his adventure with Tetrax._

_He'd been the only one that had actually been nice to him at first, that was until he snapped Ben's new hoverboard in half, claiming that good things doesn't happen to trash like him. It turned out that in the end, he didn't care about the boy, he just didn't want the Omnitrix blowing up the whole Universe._

_He couldn't hold anything in any longer, and he began sobbing throughout the night, eventually crying himself to sleep._

**(Flashback End)**  

The next morning after that night, he woke up to find the Rust Bucket was gone, and some tire tracks had led of in a certain direction, indicating that Max and Gwen had gone, and left him behind.

Any normal person would've been frightened out of their mind, but Ben wasn't normal. He didn't care that they were gone; in fact, he never wanted to see those two again, or anyone else for that matter.

He picked himself up and began walking the complete opposite direction the tracks went, intending to start a new life away from civilisation.

Later, he found himself walking alongside a desert road, in the middle of nowhere.

He thought about Gwen's words in his head over and over, until he came to a realisation. She was right. Everyone hated him, and getting a watch from outer space that turns you into aliens didn't help his situation.

He looked at said device, not noticing the hourglass symbol had gone from grey, to red. Ben stared at the Omnitrix; it had been the one thing that has kept him alive all summer, it had given him a reason to keep living.

Ben remembered when he first got the Omnitrix, which was now over a year ago.

He retained all the aliens he had gained the previous summer, such as classic ones like Four Arms, to even the colossal Way Big, and had recently found 3 new aliens he called Feedback, Gax, and Wrench, the former of whom he absolutely loved.

Ben turned back to the road before him, his eyes slowly turning from a bright, vibrant green, to a cold, dark red, not that he knew that.

He carried on walking, until his legs started aching, his throat was getting dry, and his eyesight was getting blurry. He disregarded this and carried on, never stopping. 

Eventually, he couldn't take the pain and exhaustion any more, and collapsed.

He was going to die. He was scared, but he wanted this. He wanted to die. _'No-one would miss me anyway.'_ He thought bitterly.

A bright flash of white light filled his vision.

Ben smiled.

He'd seen something similar in movies, where someone dies, and then they are greeted by a flash of white light before the end.

Was he finally going to leave this world?

He hoped so, he didn't want to live in a world where everyone hated his very existence. He closed his eyes, and awaited the inevitable.

. . . .

However, fate had other ideas...


	2. Escape

Welp.

This was bad.

Sans the Skeleton was hiding in his hotdog stand in Hotland, getting himself drunk on mustard.

A massive hoard of monsters, led by his own brother, was hunting him down.

Apparently, word had gotten out that he was helping a human escape the Underground, something monsters like him were not supposed to do. A nasty, edgy skeleton, helping a lonely human, when he could've killed her instead. But he didn't. He saw too much innocence in her eyes.

Thinking about it made Sans laugh.

"What's up, Sans?"

Ah. The one person who hadn't turned against him, and still lived to see another day.

The skeleton turned his head to see a flower, with a face, sitting next to him. The flower looked back in genuine concern.

"ah, it's nothin', weed." Sans waved off, miserably.

"Are you sure?" The flower asked back.

That was the one thing Sans hated a while ago, kindness. Before, like anyone in the Underground, he hated humans. Like anyone in the Underground, he wanted humanity to burn. But then, his views changed all of a sudden, due to one human and a promise.

"i'm cool. just remembering things, all over again."

Sans closed his eyesockets, and started to remember how it all went down.

**(Flashback)**

_Sans was taking a walk through the woods of Snowdin, trying to clear his mind. He hated living in the Underground._

_Then again, so did everyone else. But he hated it the most, all because of one person_

_His brother, Papyrus._

_The younger skeleton had gotten it into his head that Sans needed 'toughening up', so, being the asshole he is, he ordered everyone in Snowdin to give him a hard time, trying to make Sans a tough person. And he almost succeeded._

_Sans was a tough person on the outside, but this was to hide his true self. A side of him not even Papyrus had seen since he was born._

_On the inside, Sans was a very caring person, and people like him didn't belong in this world._

_He had then decided on something. Because he couldn't get at the Human SOULS in the castle, Sans would wait until the next human fell. Once they did, he would take their SOUL, and finally escape the Underground, to the surface. Maybe he could work in a horror attraction, and pretend to be one of those fake plastic skeletons that pop out of a closet every now and then._

_Sans smirked, his golden tooth glinting. So Sans went to the Big Door he had found a while back. He remembered there was a woman on the other side, as he had found out sometime ago._

_He came to the door to practise his knock-knock jokes, when someone had responded. Momentarily surprised, he finished the joke, and was met by laughter. Not cruel, like he had heard from Papyrus or the residents of Snowdin, but genuine laughter, at one of his jokes._

_No-one ever laughed at his jokes._

_He and the mysterious woman told each other jokes for hours. Eventually, he had to leave, just in case Papyrus decided to punish him for being late. But he made sure to come back every chance he had, just so they could chat with each other._

_And he did._

_Again and again he returned, if only to hear her laughter. For some unknown reason, it filled him with happiness. Happiness was very uncommon in the Underground, but Sans welcomed the feeling._

_However, it was the lady's next request that got him on edge._

_"If a human ever passes through this door, watch over them, and protect them, would you not?" She said._

_This butted heads with Sans' original plan, and he wasn't too happy about it. But, a person who had to fall to laugh at his jokes? Well, they kind of had an integrity he couldn't say no too._

_So he agreed. He made a promise to protect a human, something the skeleton never thought he would do. The lady thanked him, and then all was silent._

_'she must've left.' He thought. 'i feel a little bonely now...'_

_Sighing to himself, Sans trudged to a nearby tree, and waited for the human. He may have been a living ball of anger, but that didn't mean he wasn't patient. He waited for what seemed like an hour before his patience was rewarded, and he heard noises from the door._

_'could that lady finally be coming out?' Sans thought to himself, smirking. 'heh, that'll be a first. i wonder if she's hot?'_

_However, when the door opened, a human stepped out. To be exact, a female teenager, who looked fifteen. Her blue and purple sweater was tattered, her hair stuck out like a birds nest, and a giant flower rested on her shoulder._

_A giant, talking flower, who had wrapped it's vines around the human's shoulder._

_Sans smirked darkly; though he had promised not to kill the human, that didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun with them._

_He followed the two, making sure to keep out of sight. When they passed over a stick, one that looked too big to be picked up by them, he snapped it in half with one of his bone attacks._

_The comedian had to keep himself from laughing when he saw their terrified reactions. Soon they came to a bridge over a pit of spikes, and stopped. Sans grinned and decided it was time to show himself._

_He slowly came up behind the human, who for some reason didn't turn around. Now he was much closer, he could see thta the human was an inch shorter than him._

_Coming to a stop behind them, he spoke._

_" **Human.** " He growled lowly. " **Don't you know how to greet a new pal?** "_

_His grin widened when he saw the pair shaking. He held out his arm, ready for an arm-shake._

_" **Turn around, and shake my hand.** "_

_The human gradually looked behind them, and sheepishly clutched their hand into Sans' own. A weird farting noise, that quickly transitioned into a high-pitched wheeze, broke the tense silence in the air. The human seemed confused._

_"heh heh, the ol' whoopie-cushion-in-the-hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." Sans said._

_The girl looked at the skeleton for a second, before bursting out in laughter. She fell onto the ground, holding her sides._

_"jeez, kid, it wasn't that funny..." Said Sans, although he was happy a human of all things liked his jokes. "anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."_

_The human, who at this point had stood back up, smiled and waved._

_"Hi! I'm Frisk, and this is Flowey!" She said cheerfully. Her bright red eyes shone like beacons of joy, despite her appearance._

_The flower on her shoulder frowned. "Frisk, why are you telling this smiley trashbag who we are? He could kill us at any minute!"_

_"nice to know you have such faith in me, weed." Sans drawled, before he turned back to Frisk. "i'm not one for killing humans anyways. i just can't be bothered."_

_His face darkened. "however, my jackass of a younger brother papyrus, he's a human-killing FANATIC."_

_Frisk swallowed nervously. Sans could tell that she didn't want to meet him, but who could blame her? No-one liked him. He looked past her, and noticed something that filled him with dread._

_"uh-oh, i think that's him over there. you two better hide." Sans thought, until an idea came into his boney head. "hey, i have an idea... follow me through this gate thingy. yeah, doesn't look much like a gate, does it? welp, that's my brother's crappy engineering for ya."_

_He gently grasped the humans hand and led them through the poorly-designed gate, to a small clearing in the forest._

_"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped rock." Sans chuckled. The rock in question stood at exactly the same height as Frisk, and the shape was contoured in such a way, that is perfectly matched the outlines of her, and Flowey as well._

_They stood behind it, and it covered them fully from view, which was just as well, because Papyrus stormed into the clearing, looking very angry and impatient, like he always was._

_"'s-sup bro?"_

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, SANS! YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP!" Papyrus yelled out, in a high pitch cackling voice. "YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 6 HOURS! SO, I AM UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU HAVE FOUND SOMETHING!"_

_Papyrus stepped closer until he was right in front of Sans, towering over the comedian._

_"SO, WHAT IS IT YOU HAVE FOUND, SANS?" He said._

_"e-eh, nothin' bro." Sans nervously stuttered. He tried to keep himself from glancing over at the human's hiding place._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOTHING'?"_

_"everything's perfectly, uh... peachy as far as i can tell... heh."_

_Papyrus stroked his chin, deep in thought._

_"HM. VERY WELL THEN, SANS. YOU MAY CONTINUE YOUR PATROL. LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU NEED TO ASK."_

_"yeah, actually there is something i needed to ask ya." Sans took a breath. "how ya holding up, bro? uh-" He cut himself off once he noticed his mistake._

_"SANS, WHEN WE ARE ON DUTY, YOU ARE TO CALL ME BOSS! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A MANNER, YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" Papyrus yelled in his brother's face, before backhanding him into the ground._

_"YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH MY PRECIOUS TIME, YOU WASTE OF A BROTHER."_

_Sans looked up at the younger skeleton, hoping he regretted what he just did. However, when he heard Papyrus' next sentence, he gave up all hope._

_"GO DUST YOURSELF." And with that, Papyrus stormed off, leaving Sans laying on his back in the clearing._

_He just stared up at the cavern ceiling, completely oblivious to everything that went on. That was, until a concerned pair of red eyes entered his vision._

_"what do ya want, kid? can't you see i'm wallowing in a pit of my own sadness?" Sans groaned._

_Frisk looked down at the depressed skeleton. She made a decision that she knew Flowey wouldn't like._

_"Well, life down here is real bad for you, right?" She asked._

_"what was your first clue?" Sans replied, tone dripping with sarcasm._

_"Well, why don't you come with us? To the surface, I mean?" Said Frisk. "If there's nothing left for you here, then why bother staying?"_

_"Frisk, why would you ask him that?! He's no better than any monster here!" Flowey interrogated._

_"Don't be mean, Flowey." Frisk scolded. "Anyway, you saw that nasty brother of his! I bet Sans can't wait to get outta here!"_

_Sans thought it over. The idea was almost the same as his, except this time, he wouldn't be alone. He made his choice._

_"when do we leave?" He grinned, sitting up. Frisk smiled back, and held out her hand._

**(Flashback)**

After that, one thing led to another, and Frisk ended up being murdered by Papyrus, despite Sans' futile efforts to protect her. He did manage to avenge her, by using a blaster on Papyrus. He didn't stay behind to see the results, although all the chatter throughout patrolling guards suggested to the comedian that his younger brother was still alive.

He pulled out a red, glowy object from his jacket.

Sans stared sadly at the object in his boney hands. It was Frisk's SOUL.

If he absorbed it, he could become powerful enough to kill everyone in the Underground. But he didn't. He didn't think it was right to basically desecrate someone's memory.

It was all his fault. Frisk was dead, and now the entire Underground, spearheaded by his evil brother, wanted his head. And now, the only person who cared for him was gone. His hand clenched around the SOUL.

Well, no more.

Sans wasn't going to take this sitting down. If he was going to get out, he had to move. Sans placed the SOUL back in his jacket, and turned to Flowey.

"oi, weed." He said to the flower, who looked up at him. He held out his right arm. "hop on. we're getting outta here."

Flowey hesitated, but accepted Sans' request, and curled his vines around Sans' arm.

"What's going on?" He asked the comedian.

"simple." Sans' left eye went red, while his right disappeared into darkness. "we fight our way out. asgore ain't gonna let us pass by peacefully, not when we're carrying precious cargo." He patted the glowing patch inside his jacket.

Flowey was a little shocked at the suggestion for a second, before his face transformed into an expression of determination.

"Alright." He said. "Let's do this."

Sans vaulted over his booth, and took a shortcut to Asgore's throne room.

There was the big, bad boss monster himself, milling about, acting like he had nothing better to do. His back was turned to the pair. However, he seemed alerted to their arrival.

"Ah. So you have come at last, human." Said Asgore. "Now, I can kill you, take your SOUL, and wage war on all humanity-" The King of all Monsters cut his sentence short, when he saw it wasn't the human that had arrived, but rather his judge, and a flower.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want now, weakling?" Asgore spoke with disdain.

"ah, it's nothing, king. just need to get past and check on the barrier, you know the drill." Sans replied.

Asgore glared at him, but let him pass. "Do not touch the 6 human SOUL's, or-"

"-or I shall be punished in the cruellest of ways. yada yada, don't think i don't know how it works." Sans interrupted, before he walked off.

The Barrier was a wondrous sight to behold. Twilight was shining through the magical wall that separated Monsterkind from the Surface, and he was staring right at it.

He dug out Frisk's SOUL, and focused on it. He had heard stories of Prince Asriel's excursion to the Surface, and the part that stood out for him, was that Asriel used the First Human's SOUL to cross the Barrier.

"ready, weed?" Sans asked.

"Yep." Was his reply.

"alright then. let's-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BROTHER!" A familiar voice halted Sans in his tracks.

"ah crap."

Sans whipped around, only to be confronted by Papyrus, Asgore and the Royal Guard standing at the other end of the hall. All of them were holding weapons.

"You dare to disobey orders?!" Asgore shouted. "You really are a mockery of a Monster."

"oh yeah? at least i have the guts to actually leave the underground." Sans retorted. "besides, living down here with you lot? heh. i'd rather dust myself." He pointed at Papyrus.

"and you, PAPYRUS, i've done nothing but care for ya, and what do i get in return? abuse and torture, and you think i should be grateful. so, if you ask me, not-so-great papyrus, if you think I should be so grateful for everything you've done to me," Sans made both his eyes go dark. " **Then people like you, should be burning in hell.** "

After his eye lights reappeared, he spoke again. "now, if you'll excuse me, i have to get outta here."

Sans turned back to the Barrier and stepped towards it, only for a giant bone to block his path.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SANS. WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY FOR THIS." Papyrus growled.

"i couldn't give two flying fucks about what you do, papyrus!" Sans roared back. "besides, you killed the only person who even considered my feelings. she understood me, she cared about me, she even asked me to escape this hellhole together, and you killed her."

"heh. it's ironic, isn't it? for years, i've been hated by everyone, even my own brother, then the second a stranger comes along and starts to care, they die. 'cause that's the way of this place, ain't it? 'kill or be killed'? whatever."

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE, SANS!" Papyrus howled, before he charged the comedian, bones in each hand.

Sans didn't freeze, and he didn't fight. Instead, holding Frisk's SOUL tightly, he swiftly dodged backwards, through the Barrier. He and Flowey immediately screamed with pain; it felt like the two were being torn apart.

The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness, was a big flash of white light. Maybe he would be joining Frisk in the afterlife?

'that would be nice...' he and Flowey shared that thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, fate had other plans for the comedian and talking flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Underfell Sans' chapter, which is much longer, as you can see. One more chapter, then Sans and Ben will finally meet each other.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> DarkPugLord23, out!


	3. Rescues and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is rescue by a mysterious pair, and Sans and Flowey get some closure.

_Kid..._

Who was that?

_Hey, kid... Wake up..._

No, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to be dead. He never wanted to wake up again.

_Wake up, kid..._

No...

_"WAKE UP!"_

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

Ben Tennyson shot up with a start. He whipped his head around, frantically.

Where was he?

His surroundings were nothing but a white landscape.

Was he dead..?

_"No, you're not dead, kid."_

Ben jumped; there was someone else here with him. He turned around to see... someone.

This mysterious person looked like him, but older, and really messed up. His outfit looked lik a monochrome version to Ben's own, only with the addition of a hoodie and a large, tattered black scarf. A huge gash streaked across the man's chest, a drop of blood occasionally dripping from it. Weird, blocky glitches also covered his body, the biggest one hiding his left eye. His shaggy brown hair had a white streak, and from what Ben could see, the one eye he had was a poisonous green, and full of fatigue.

_"Ya know, it's rude to stare kid. I mean I know I'm quite a sight, but jeez... Heheheh."_ The man spoke, grinning at the child. His voice echoed, fragmented almost.

Ben immediately cowered away from the man, shaking in fear. He screamed when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, young Benjamin. We are here to help you." Unlike the first man, this one sounded British, and much clearer.

He looked up, and saw a middle-aged man smile warmly at him. Ben kept his guard up. The second person was taller, and wore a white lab coat and green goggles. His overall attire looked as if he had walked out of the 1950's.

This one knew his name. Was Ben supposed to know his?

"Who are you?" Ben asked, trembling.

"I would say it's great to see you again, but I'm afraid you wouldn't remember me. I had to wipe your memories of the event." The second man said. "So, I shall introduce myself again."

The man left Ben's side, and stood next the first person. "I, am Professor Paradox, and this is my student of sorts, Void."

The person, now named Void, simply waved.

_"'Sup."_ He said.

"Void here was the one that rescued you from that cursed alternate universe of yours. I cannot believe a universe like that would even exist, so please believe me when I say that I am so sorry for whatever you have gone through." Paradox said solemnly.

"I-it's alright. I have to d-deal with that because I'm worthless. I am nothing but trash." Ben replied. "That's what everyone b-back home calls me."

Void looking a little frustrated, stepped forward.

_"Kid, you're not trash. You're a human being, one with an awesome power."_ Void said, disagreeing. 

"I concur with my partner, Benjamin." Paradox added. "You have been gifted the Omnitrix, one of the most powerful devices in the Universe. I can't blame you for feeling like that, if you lived in a horrible place, where everyone hated you."

_"If ya ask me? The fact that you've dealt with abuse for all these years, and haven't turned evil? Despite the struggles and hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. That's an achievement in itself."_

Ben looked down, staring at his feet. "That's b-because I wanted t-to do the right t-thing."

"And that, dear Benjamin, is why you are special." Paradox said, a smile on his face. "In any other situation, any person would have used that as an excuse to turn to evil. But you didn't."

"If it helps, let me tell you that you were not alone in this predicament." The ruby-eyed boy looked up in confusion. "Void here suffered a similar fate to yours. He is you."

"W-What?"

"Yes, Benjamin. Void is also a Ben Tennyson, but from an alternate universe. There, he discovered that everyone he ever loved and trusted had plotted against him. In fact, it was his version of Gwen that gave him that wound."

_"Yep. This thing hurts like hell, but, eh, I've learnt to live with it."_ Void chuckled darkly. "Still a little pissed about it, but what can ya do at this point?"

Ben nodded. He also had quite a lot of scars on his body, the most prominent being on the left side of his face. He brought a hand to his face, and followed the mark on his face. It started below his left eye, and travelled down until it reached his mouth, capping off at the top lip.

He had gained the mark during his first encounter with Vilgax, but no-one had bothered to even assist him in fixing it. Remembering back to that night of the same day, he had fixed it, using medical supplies he had stolen from a nearby Pharmacy. It still hurts today, but not as much as it did back then. 

"S-so, what are you gonna do with me?" The boy asked. "Please don't send me b-back."

_"We wouldn't even think about sending you back to that hell. If we did, then feel free to go Way Big and trample us to death."_ Void joked, but neither Ben nor Paradox laughed; this was an important situation. "

"Void is correct, Benjamin. We have no intentions on returning you back to that world." Said Paradox.

Ben was filled with relief when he heard that; he never had to see those monsters again. But then his mind was filled with confusion.

"So, w-where are you sending m-me then?" He queried.

Void and Paradox looked at each other for a second, then back at him. Ben shivered a little under their gazes, though neither held any negative emotions whatsoever.

_"We've decided to send you to another world. One where you can make a new start."_ Void said. _"One where you can finally be in a place where people actually like you. I'm almost jealous."_

Void snapped his fingers, and a blue and green portal opened up next to them.

"D-Do I go through here?" Said Ben, pointing at the rip in space.

_"Is the Pope Catholic?"_ Void replied.

Ben raised a brow, and the teen laughed. _"That's a yes, kid. Go right on through."_

"Before you start your new life, I must give you a warning, a premonition of the future if you will." Paradox said.

The boy looked at the Professor, attention hanging on the latter's words.

"All heroes must face their past sometimes." Paradox had an ominous tone as he said this.

Ben's eyebrows scrunched up in worry, but nodded and nervously stepped towards the portal.

_"Oh! Hey kid, one more thing before you go!"_ Ben stopped at Void's glitchy voice and faced him. The teen in question walked to the younger preteen. _"I got something for ya. Let me see your Omnitrix for a moment."_

Ben hesitated. _"It's okay kid, I ain't gonna steal it."_ Void reassured. He brought his left hand out of his pocket to show a black gauntlet, with a familiar hourglass dial on the wrist. _"I know what I'm doing."_

The ruby-eyed boy nodded, albeit a little surprised, and held his left arm out, allowing Void to inspect the bulky wrist watch. Ben flinched at the contact.

The gauntlet lept off of Void's arm onto Ben's. To the latter's surprise, it merged with the Omnitrix, forming a new device.

At first, it looked similar to the Omnitrix Ben already had. But that was where they simlarities ended. Now, a sleeve of black, white and grey metal extended up his arm, all the way to his elbow. 

_"There you go, think of this as a little good-luck package."_ Void announced.

Ben nodded vigorously and beamed. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the teen. "Thank you so m-much. You're the nicest person I've ever met."

_"Ah, it's nothing, kid. Just take care of yourself, alright?"_ Void replied, returning the embrace. _"Also, do something about those pants of yours. I'm no fashionista, but red eyes and green pants don't mix."_

Paradox smiled at the scene, before looking at a fob watch.

"Time to go, Benjamin." He said. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we meet again."

_"See ya, kid. Take care."_

"Thank you." The boy in question smiled. He turned to the portal, passing through it.

As the portal closed, Void sighed and looked at Paradox.

_"Do ya think the kid will be alright? I'm a little worried about them."_ He asked the older man.

"I cannot say for certain if he will be, Void. But, he won't be alone on this journey. Remember that." Paradox, ever the wise one, replied.

_"Oh yeah, that Sans guy. Don't we have to speak to him now?"_

"No. One of my other associates will talk to him. Sans needs closure after what he has been through."

_"Right. Got it."_ Void replied, and was silent for a moment. _"Uh, who's got that job?"_

"Someone who knows him quite well."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the moment, all Sans could feel was pain.

"ow, fuck, that hurts..." Said skeleton groaned.

_**"Language, Sans."** _ A voice replied.

"shut up, weed."

"That wasn't me, Sans..." Flowey said.

_**"Sans, that is no way to address your friend."**_ The voice said again.

Sans sat upright in confusion. His surroundings were nothing but inky black.

"who the hell said that?"

_**"I did, of course."** _

The voice came from a tall figure standing a few ways. The two colour breakers in the darkness, were a white skull, and a red tattered scarf.

Sans was sent into a rage. His eyes went dark, and his magic eye activated.

"YOU!"

"Uh, Sans, that's not-"

"i'll kill you!"

Sans snapped his fingers, and a Gaster Blaster spawned next to him. It's four red eyes glared at it's master's target. However, the figure never made a move to block.

"i'm gonna have a great time with ya, papyrus!"

Sans charged up the magic in the Blaster, and as he directed his hand towards the figure, the Blaster fired a beam of wild red energy.

The figure didn't dodge or block. But Sans was rather shocked to see another Gaster Blaster, one much more advanced than his own, appear. It fired it's own energy beam, which intercepted the first. The second beam powered through and decimated Sans' Gaster Blaster, shattering it.

"wha-" Sans was shocked. "how the fuck did you get your own blaster, papyrus?!"

_**"Papyrus? Why would you think I am him, Sans?"**_ The figure turned around to show that he was a very thin skeleton monster, but not Papyrus.

He wore a tattered red scarf that hung down to his knees, a red sweater, black suit pants and shoes, and a black lab coat with a humongous collar.

The coat seemed to shift on it's own accord, melding into the darkness, making the monster seem as if he was born from the darkness itself.

The monster had two cracks on his face, one above his right eyesocket, and the other below his left eyesocket. His pupils were both red.

"okay, so... if you aren't that jackass," Sans growled. Flowey had hidden himself behind the comedian. "then who the hell are ya?"

_**"Come now, Sans. Don't you recognise your own father?"**_ The skeleton monster crooned.

"i have no father. no-one even knows who he is."

_**"Well, you do have a point. After all, I did fall into the Core. Although I could've sworn I was pushed in. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I am your father."** _

Sans gave an unimpressed glare.

The skeleton monster pouted. _**"Fine, fine. If you won't call me father, or dad, then you may call me, Gaster."**_

"gaster?" 'Gaster' nodded. "as in the blasters?" He nodded again.

"fine, steal names if ya want, but that don't make ya my daddy, capiche?"

**_"That's acceptable."_ ** Gaster conceded. **_"Anyway, I didn't call you here to discuss family relations."_**

"oh yeah? then why the fuck did you bring me here?"

_**"To allow you to meet a familiar face."**_ Said the elder skeleton, simply.

"'the fucks that supposed to mean?" Sans snarled.

Gaster stepped aside, to reveal a second figure standing behind him, one that Sans instantly recognised.

"f-frisk..?"

Frisk sheepishly waved back.

"Hi! It's me!"

Sans ran forward and embraced the girl in a hug. Although surprised at first, she immediately wrapped her arms around the shaking skeleton.

"you're alive, oh god you're alive!" Sans wobbled. "i'm so sorry... i thought papyrus killed you...

"Um, he did. I'm not alive. But I'm not dead either!" Frisk said, looking at the comedian's face. "Okay, Sans, you're starting to freak me out. Where is the edgy skeleton I know?"

Sans' eyes widened. He quickly withdrew and pretended to slip back into his edgy demeanour, albeit badly. Instead he looked rather awkward.

However, that gave time for a certain flower to pop out and say hello.

"Frisk! You're alive!" Flowey jumped at the girl and wrapped his vines around her, blubbering like a baby.

"I'm not alive, Flowey. Just as I told Sans, despite popular belief, I haven't returned to the world of the living."

"Then how are you here, talking to us?" Flowey asked.

_**"I believe I can answer that."** _

All attention turned to Gaster. Sans was none too happy with his self-proclaimed 'father'.

"then speak. before i get real serious with ya." Sans punched his palm.

_**"As both you and Prince Asriel-"** _

"It's Flowey. Not Asriel. He's long gone." Flowey interrupted. Frisk glared at the flower.

_**"Fine, yes."** _ Gaster said, annoyed with the intrusion. He turned back to Sans. **_"As both you and FLOWEY passed through the Barrier, I managed to pick you two straight out of time, and bring you into my domain."_**

"what, so we're frozen in time?"

_**"Not really, more, stuck outside of it. We currently are not within the boundaries of time and space, and this is where I was sent after I fell into the Core. When someone arrives here, their existence in the normal world is erased."** _

Sans found himself on the receiving end of Gaster's stare. _**"And since I am here, technically, I don't exist in any place. I don't exist in any timeline. I am forever among the lost, never to rejoin the flow of time. I am forced to watch any and all events, but I cannot have any part in it."**_

"wait, so has everyone forgotten us? that'd be a huge relief."

**_"No. While I am trapped here permanently, I can bring people into this realm temporarily. That would include you and your friends, Sans."_ **

"so, you watch us from here? does that mean you saw all the stuff with papyrus and me?"

_**"Yes, it does. I deeply apologise for Papyrus. I wish you hadn't had to endure that behaviour of his. If I had known this is how he would've turned out, then I would have made sure he was never brought into this world."**_ Gaster closed his eyes, and took a deep breath and exhaled. _ **"But, that is not why I summoned you here. Well, in a way, it is related to that."**_

"how so?"

_**"Well, I saw how Papyrus murdered poor Frisk here, so, I brought you here, so you could say goodbye to her, before she moves on."** _

"what do you mean 'say goodbye'? she's right here?" Sans argued.

"No, Sans." Frisk said, gaining everyone's attention. "When we came here, I was unlike you and Flowey. You had corporeal forms. I was just a SOUL. Look at it."

Frisk's SOUL materialised in front of her chest. Sans and Flowey let out a gasp at the sight of it.

Her SOUL, the very culmination of her being, was littered with cracks and chips. It's once bright red colour was now faded.

"k-kid..." Sans was trying to keep himself together, but failing. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. "we can fix this... right? RIGHT?!"

_**"I'm afraid not."**_ Said Gaster, solemnly. _**"Had I been able to receive her SOUL earlier, I may have been able to fix it. Alas, such is the way of fate..."**_

"shut it old man!" Sans snapped. He wasn't having taking no for an answer. "we're not giving up on her!"

"Sans, stop!" Frisk shouted. "Please, just stop..."

"what? but why, kid?"

"I don't have long left, Sans. You saw my SOUL, it's going to shatter, and I don't have enough DETERMINATION to RESET."

"what..?"

"I can't RESET, Sans. I can't LOAD or SAVE either." Frisk replied. "But, I can do one last thing for you."

"what is it?"

"May I see your SOUL?" She asked.

"uh... sure, kid." Sans was confused, but he complied with her request. He snapped his fingers, and his own SOUL projected itself. It was similar to Frisk's, only it was upside-down, and had no colour.

Frisk closed her eyes, and focused really hard. Her SOUL started shaking and an audible cracking noise came from it. She let out a cry of pain and lost her balance. Sans immediately rushed forward to catch the collapsing girl.

"kid!" he said, holding her. Her SOUL had a huge fragment taken out of it. "kid, what the hell did you do?!"

The red-eyed girl looked up at the comedian and smiled weakly. She stroked Sans' cheekbone.

"I gave you a gift, silly. Here." Frisk held out her hand, and Sans saw a small fragment of her SOUL rested in her palm. "Take it."

Without warning, the fragment merged with Sans' SOUL, turning it from grey, to grey with a sliver of red in it.

"It'll take effect soon enough." Said Frisk.

"what's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll know soon, Sans. Be patient, like you always are."

The two stayed in that position for a moment, in silence. That silence was soon broken.

"Sans..?" Frisk asked, weakly.

"yeah, kid?"

"Thank you..."

"for what?"

"For being here with me... in my last moments..."

"what? no! i told you we were both getting out of here alive!"

"Sans, no... Just..."

"...just what?"

"Let me whisper something to you."

"uhh, okay?"

Sans leant down to her, and she put her mouth next to his ear. She whispered something that made Sans' eyes widen.

When he looked back down, he saw her body become ghostly, her eyes were closed, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sans... Thank you for everything..."

With those words, Frisk's body faded into nothing, leaving only what remained of her SOUL. But a moment later, it shook, then it shattered.

Sans was speechless. Flowey was openly sobbing, but the comedian never made a sound.

Gaster walked up behind him, and reached down to administer a sympathetic gesture.

_**"Do not worry, Sans and Flowey. Frisk is in a better place now. She can never be hurt again."** _ He said, placing his hand on Sans' shoulder. _**"Besides, I have to send you two somewhere anyway. Somewhere where you can start a new life."**_

Gaster snapped his fingers and a red and black portal opened up next to him. The swirling vortex looked menacing. Sans didn't even move, so Gaster grabbed him by his coat hood, and dragged him to the portal.

_**"One more thing, Sans."**_ Gaster added, making sure the comedian could hear him. _**"There is another, who has shared your fate. Betrayed by their family, then sent to another world. Meet up with him, if you can."**_

"what?"

_**"Off you go! Goodbye, Sans!"** _

"hey, i didn't agree to this! let me go, you crazy fuuuuuuuuuuuu....!" Sans and Flowey screamed as Gaster lobbed them through the portal.

As the portal closed, Gaster chuckled to himself.

_**"Crazy? I don't believe I'm crazy at all."** _ He then turned to a random lamppost, that had appeared out of nowhere. **_"Oh! Hello, Muriel. How's are the kangaroo's doing?"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my attempt at making some feels, and I feel like I have failed. But, hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this might be a good story for you guys. I've also posted this on Quotev, if you'd like to take a look. It's the same title, and the same author, so you don't have to worry about searching for hours.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
